This program provides background and training in the areas of molecular and cellular immunology, molecular and biochemical microbiology, and eukaryotic and procaryotic molecular genetics. The goal is to develop high competent investigators capable of performing and eventually directing research in basic modern microbiology and immunology. Trainees are exposed to a variety of perspectives, ideas, and methodologies which can be utilized in their dissertation research and careers as investigators. Rigorous research training is provided in studies of eukaryotic and prokaryotic systems using combinations of molecular, biochemical, genetic, and cellular approaches. While relationships to human disease are emphasized, trainees receive experience in the most modern molecular and biochemical technologies. Research disciplines include molecular and cellular immunology, microbial biochemistry, molecular genetics, mycology, virology, bacteriology, and cell biology. Predoctoral trainees complete a rigorous series of graduate courses providing them with a thorough background in microbiology and immunology. First year students complete courses in the molecular basis of pathogenic microbiology, molecular and cellular immunology, and microbial genetics and physiology. This is followed by advanced elective courses, several series of seminars by outside speakers and faculty, and by journal club participation. Trainees are required to complete rotations in three laboratories prior to the selection of a permanent advisor and a dissertation research topic. Applicants must have a bachelor's degree from an accredited institution, and a solid background in biological and chemical sciences. Only full time students are accepted. Postdoctoral trainees are often offered the opportunity to work in collaboration with more than one preceptor as a part of this Training Program. The postdoctoral trainee is encouraged to utilize resources available throughout the Health Sciences Center. Postdoctoral trainees must have received a Ph.D. or M.D. degree, and past productivity as assessed by publication record is used, at least in part, as the basis for evaluating applicants.